


Mr. Burberry and suspenders

by SummonerJen



Series: The spy [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Agent Alec, Agent Izzy, Agent Jace, Agent Simon, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Blow Job, Cologne, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MI6 Agents, Rough Sex, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Smut, Suspenders, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: What really happened to the shirt Magnus got Alec for his birthday? Magnus also goes wild with lust when he sees Alec in suspenders.





	Mr. Burberry and suspenders

The whole gang was at Magnus apartment, celebrating Alec’s birthday. Alec hadn't wanted any fuss, but of course his boyfriend and sister had insisted.

“Time for presents!” Izzy squeaked, making Alec jump in fright. 

“I told you that I don’t want presents" Alec protested, glaring at his sister who glanced at Magnus quickly. Alec turned his glare to his boyfriend who was sipping his drink nonchalantly. 

“What did you do?” Alec growled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Uh oh" Jace said, grabbing Clary’s hand to move to the living room. Izzy and Simon did the same, grabbing the wine bottle from the kitchen counter. 

“Traitors!” Magnus called after them before turning to his boyfriend who was still glaring at him. 

“Sweetie, don’t be mad...” Magnus started, running his hands up Alec’s arms. 

“I told them that you didn’t want presents, but you know how persistent your sister can be! And it’s your birthday! You’re allowed to be spoiled" Magnus added, looking at Alec through his lashes while he slipped his hands around Alec’s neck. Alec rolled his eyes and moved his arms around Magnus, incapable to stay mad at his boyfriend. 

“Fine" he said, making Magnus smile widely. 

“Besides...” Magnus whispered, moving his mouth to Alec’s ear. 

“If you play nice I’ll give you a present in the bedroom" Magnus said, groping Alec’s ass. Alec growled and kissed Magnus deeply. 

“Can’t we just make them leave and do...your present now" Alec whined, making Magnus giggle. 

“Oh sweetums, it'll be worth the wait" Magnus said with a smirk, untangling himself from Alec to move to the living room. 

“We talked about this Magnus! Don’t call me that" Alec yelled after his boyfriend. He entered the living room and stopped in his tracks when he saw the pile of gifts on the table. 

“You really shouldn't have"

“Alec, please. We love you and we want to spoil you! You refuse to accept any gifts at Christmas or any other day during the year for that matter, so we decided that on your birthday we get to spoil you, and you can’t say anything about it!” Izzy said, grabbing her brothers hand to drag him towards the table. She pushed him down on the couch, next to Magnus while she sat down in Simon’s lap. Jace and Clary were sitting across Alec, on the floor. Alec hated being the centre of attention, he always had. 

“Start with mine!” Izzy, jumping in Simon’s lap excitedly.

“Izzy, sweetheart...can you...please....” Simon stammered, looking red in the face as he tried to still his girlfriend’s movements in his lap. Izzy looked at Simon before her eyes widened when she shifted in his lap. Izzy smirked before she kissed Simon deeply, making Magnus and Clary whistle while Alec and Jace groaned in protest. 

“Isabelle darling , as much as I think you and Samson are perfect for each other...I would rather not see the two of you dry hump on my chair" Magnus said with a smirk, stroking Alec’s back as his boyfriend looked scarred for life. Izzy and Simon broke apart, both looking equally wrecked. 

“Presents...right...” Izzy said, clearing her throat. Alec glared at her while he opened her present. Izzy had gotten him new cologne, Alec didn’t even have time to look at the box before Magnus snatched it out of his hands with an excited squeal. 

“You bought the Mr. Burberry one!? I love this scent” Magnus said, struggling to get the box open.

“Oh I know you do" Izzy said with a wink. 

“Mmm Alexander, if you smell like this I won’t ever let you leave my bed” Magnus hummed, sniffing at the bottle which he’d finally gotten out of the box. Alec chuckled at his boyfriends antics, grabbing another gift from the table. He got a new tie from Simon, a book from Clary and black suspenders from Jace. 

“I don’t wear suspenders" Alec told Jace with raised eyebrows. 

“Oh trust me, those are perfect! You can easily carry your gu...” Jace stopped mid sentence, eyes widening comically. Alec, Izzy and Simon froze, glancing at Magnus and Clary. Clary was looking at her phone and Magnus was still sniffing the cologne bottle, none of them paying attention to what Jace had said. Alec let out a breath of relief. 

“Okay! Last present" Izzy said, making Magnus and Clary look up. Magnus sat up with a smile.

“It’s mine!” 

Alec kissed Magnus on the cheek before he started unwrapping Magnus present. It turned out to be a shirt. A white long sleeved shirt that had birds on it. It was the ugliest shirt he’d ever seen but when he looked up at Magnus who was looking at him nervously, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I just thought that...you could ware it to work. To impress all your lawyer co-workers”

“Thank you, baby I love it" he said, kissing Magnus on the lips. Izzy had to hide her laugh behind her hands and Jace pretended to take empty dishes to the kitchen. They all started cleaning up, the others getting ready to leave. Izzy hugged Alec tightly. 

“Happy birthday big brother" 

“Thank you Iz" Alec said, hugging his sister just as tightly. He hugged the rest of them before he closed the door, moving back to the living room. He couldn’t help but smile and stop to just look at his boyfriend with amusement. 

“Come on chairman! Everyone has left so you can come out now” Magnus was saying. He was on his hands and knees, looking under the couch for his small fluffy cat. Alec moved over, sitting down on the couch and ran his hands up Magnus back. 

“You know that he'll show up by himself, right?” Alec said in amusement. Magnus huffed as he sat up on the floor. 

“Alexander. He’s my baby, I’m just informing him that the cost is clear" Magnus said with a pout. Alec looked at Magnus fondly. 

“You’re lucky that I love you, cause you’re such a nut that nobody else would go out with you" Alec joked, making Magnus throw a cat toy at his boyfriend. Alec grabbed Magnus off the floor and placed him on his lap, making his boyfriend giggle. 

“I love you too" Magnus said, kissing Alec tenderly. Alec’s arms wrapped around Magnus waist while Magnus hands wandered to Alec’s hair. 

“You know...” Alec said between kisses, “I did behave today...” Magnus drew back to look at Alec. 

“Mmmh. You’re right, I think it’s time for your present" Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. He then slipped off Alec lap, onto the floor on his knees. He then looked up at Alec who groaned at the sight. Magnus opened Alec’s belt and unbuttoned his pants. Alec felt his heart start beating faster as he understood was Magnus was about to do. 

“Lift your hips up for me peaches" Magnus purred. Alec was about to do it too before he groaned in protest. 

“Magnus! Peaches? Seriously?” Alec said, rubbing his hands to his face in frustration. 

“Ok, I’m sorry, I’m sorry baby”

Alec glared at his boyfriend who pouted. Magnus then guided Alec’s hands to his hair.

“Don’t you want your present?” Magnus asked innocently, cupping Alec’s dick through his boxers. Alec jerked at the action, gripping Magnus hair tightly. As Alec jerked, Magnus took the opportunity to pull down his pants and boxers in one go. He threw them over his shoulder and licked his lips as his eyes fell on Alec’s half hard dick. Magnus kept eye contact with Alec as he gave his dick small kitten licks at first. 

“Magnus...” Alec whimpered.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good" Magnus swallowed Alec’s whole dick without warning, making Alec lean away from the couch. 

“Oh...My...MagNUS" Alec moaned, guiding Magnus head with the grip he had in his hair. Magnus hummed around Alec, sucking more vigorously. Alec saw stars. How was Magnus so good at this? 

“Yes baby...God...I love you, love you, love you...Ah...” Alec blabbered, making Magnus chuckle when he came up for air. Alec was panting hard, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he looked down at Magnus. Alec couldn’t help but stroke Magnus swollen lips with his thumb. Magnus kissed Alec’s palm before he took his dick back in hand. 

“I want to taste you" Magnus whispered, staring Alec in the eyes. Alec groaned loudly.

“How are you real?” he asked sitting up again as he guided Magnus back to his dick. He bit lip as not to be so loud, but Magnus tutted at him and sucked brutally, making Alec actually screams in pleasure. Alec couldn’t help but thrust up into Magnus mouth, making him gag a little. 

“Oh...I’m so sorry" Alec said, drawing Magnus head up.

“Don’t apologise. Just keep still baby" Magnus said in a hurry, continuing with his mission. He also held Alec’s hips down this time so that he couldn’t thrust upwards. It didn’t take long when Alec started to feel the familiar tingling of an orgasm to come. 

“Magnus...baby...I’m...I'm going to...” Alec stammered, finding it really hard to form words at that moment. Magnus slapped Alec’s hands away when he tried to pull him off his dick and that was what made Alec squirm in pleasure as he came down Magnus throat. When Magnus drew back, Alec almost felt himself get hard again just by looking at his boyfriend. Magnus eyes were watering slightly, his lips were red and swollen and his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. Alec threw himself at Magnus so that they landed on the fluffy rug. 

“My turn"

**** 

The next day, Alec was entering the MI6 offices with an angry look on his face. He was wearing the bird shirt that Magnus had gotten him, and he absolutely hated it. He hadn’t been able to resist this morning though, as Magnus had stood up from their bed, naked, and asked why he wasn’t wearing the shirt he’d gotten him. 

“Hello birdman" Jace laughed when he saw his brother. Alec hit him in the head with the newspaper he was carrying. He then took out another shirt he’d slipped in his bag when his boyfriend wasn’t watching. He quickly changed shirts, making Jace laugh hysterically. 

“You couldn’t just tell him that you didn’t like the shirt"

“No. His too cute" Alec mumbled, making Jace laugh even more. 

“Who are you and what have you done to my brother?” 

Before Alec could answer, they got called into their bosses office for a new mission. Alec had changed into a normal white button up shirt, paired with black slaks and the suspenders that Jace had gotten him. They were actually super practical. Alec and Jace got a new case, concerning an Italian restaurant owner who was running an illegal gambling business. They made their way to the restaurant and busted the owner without much difficulty. Alec was glad that for once, he wasn’t going home with any cuts or bruises. When they got back to the office, Simon was fussing by Alec’s desk.

“What the hell are you doing Simon?” 

“Alec! Oh...I’m so sorry! I spilled my coffee all over your bag! I fell over and it just flew out of my hand. I’m so sorry" Simon rambled in panic. Alec saw that Simon had taken out the things form his bag to dry as he tried to wash the bag with a wet cloth. 

“It’s fine Simon, calm down" 

“Oh Alec, how are you going to explain this to Magnus?” Jace said with a smirk, holding up the bird shirt that was now covered with coffee. 

“Magnus is going to kill me" Simon squealed. 

“This is perfect! Now I can tell him that I dropped it off at dry cleaning, and then they'll loose it" Alec said with a wink, making Jace laugh.

“You’re evil" 

****

When Alec got to Magnus apartment, Magnus wasn’t home yet. Magnus had given him the spare key as he would catch up with old friends that evening. Alec took off his shoes, putting down some food for the chairman who purred happily. He then took off his tie and suit jacket, leaving him in just the white shirt and black suspenders. He saw the bottle of cologne that Izzy had gotten him, remembering that he hadn’t even smelled it as Magnus had been hogging it all evening. He picked it up and sniffed, it really did smell good. He then sprayed some on himself at the same time as he heard the front door open. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, thinking that Magnus would be home later. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Magnus was patting the chairman before he looked up in surprise.

“Alexander you’re...” He stopped mid sentence, his bag falling from his hand. He stared at Alec with his mouth open, looking his body up and down. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked in confusion. Magnus didn’t say anything, he just stepped closer to Alec slowly. He stopped close to Alec, eyes widening. Suddenly, his hands were on Alec’s chest as he grabbed Alec by the suspenders. He then buried his face in Alec’s neck and inhaled deeply. 

“Oh...You’re wearing Mr. Burberry...and these suspenders...oh my god...” Magnus moaned. He then suddenly jumped on Alec, making him quickly steady his boyfriend by putting one arm around his waist and the other under his ass. 

“If I knew you’d look this good in suspenders, I’d have gotten you some months ago...I REALLY need to thank your brother" Magnus said, running his hands down Alec’s back. 

“Magnus Bane...I think we finally found out what your kink is" Alec teased, backing Magnus up so that he was sitting on the coffee table. 

“God...you smell so good" Magnus said, moaning loudly as he pushed his nose into Alec’s neck again. Alec couldn't help but laugh he was about to draw back when Magnus growled loudly in protest. 

“Alexander. I want you to fuck me, right here, right now!” 

“Magnus!” Alec said in surprise, looking at Magnus in disbelief, he’d never seen his boyfriend like this. 

“Alexander!” Magnus countered, moving to open Alec’s pants. Alec took hold of Magnus wrists, pushing his hands to the side. Magnus tried to get out of Alec’s grip but didn't manage to get loose. 

“What has gotten into you!?” 

“What!? What did you expect! You, looking all sexy and smelling like the best thing ever! But you know what? If you’re not going to fuck me, then let go of me!” Magnus half yells, panting slightly as he’s looking at Alec. Alec opens the belt on Magnus pants, dragging them down his legs roughly. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck, grinding against Alec’s legs in desperation. 

“Seriously? Suspenders and cologne makes you like this?” Alec asked with a smirk, dragging Magnus boxers down too. Magnus moved his hands down to squeeze Alec’s ass roughly, making Alec almost fall over. 

“Jesus, Magnus!” 

“I need you now Alexander! Stop trying to be clever” 

Alec pulled his pants down, kicking them out of the way. Magnus let the suspenders fall to the floor as he unbuttoned Alec’s shirt, exposing his chest. Magnus drew his nails through the hair on Alec’s pecs, making Alec push Magnus down on the table, consumed by want. Magnus took out a bottle of lube from his jacket pocket before he threw the piece of clothing across the room. Alec raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Now is not the time!” Magnus said desperately, spreading his legs in indication. Alec leaned over his boyfriend as he slowly slid a finger inside of Magnus who grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Magnus brought Alec’s neck to his nose, as he moaned when Alec rubbed against his prostate. When Alec had prepared Magnus enough, (which wasn’t that much as they had crazy amounts of sex), he lifted himself up and didn’t waste any time in slipping inside of his boyfriend. He set a brutal pace from the beginning, making Magnus scream in pleasure. 

“YES, HARDER ALEXANDER" 

Alec slammed into Magnus roughly, making skin on skin slapping sounds sound through the apartment. Alec had many times wondered how much Magnus neighbours had heard. It didn’t take long for both of them to come as they were so riled up from the beginning. They were both out of breath, still lying on the table. Alec slowly slipped out of Magnus who hissed at the feeling. Alec quickly drew his head up to see dried tears at Magnus cheek.

“Oh my god...Magnus! Did I hurt you? Why didn’t you tell me to stop!” Alec fussed, swiping his thumbs over Magnus cheeks. Magnus eyes were still unfocused as Alec carefully carried his boyfriend to the bedroom. He cleaned them both up before we sat down on the bed with an aloe Vera bottle. 

“I think you fucked my brains out" Magnus whispered while giggling. When he tried to sit up, he grabbed Alec’s arm as he yelped. Alec lifted Magnus in his lap with a frown on his face. 

“I hurt you...” He said sadly.

“No Alexander. I’m not made of porcelain! That was the best sex I’ve ever had" Magnus purred, kissing Alec tenderly. 

“Let me help you" Alec said, lifting Magnus up on his knees as he spread some aloe Vera onto his fingers. He then gently rubbed it against Magnus rim, making him bite his lip. 

“I love you" Magnus said, pushing Alec back on the bed when he’d finished rubbing the cream on Magnus. Magnus then snuggled into Alec’s neck, staying on top of his boyfriend. Alec laughed when he felt Magnus sniff his neck, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder.

“I love you too" 

“What happened to the shirt I got you, by the way" 

“Oh...I...I spilled some coffee on it so I dropped it off at the dry cleaners!” Alec said quickly. 

“Okay" Magnus said with a yawn, closing his eyes, making Alec let out a breath in relief.


End file.
